Life is Ruff!
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Sonic and his team are living the good life until their lives are flipped upside down when a bunch of dogs come along. Please Review!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a quiet day at the Thorndyke mansion. Sonic was at his daily run, Chris was at school, and the others were just relaxing. A white German Shepherd and a small, white mutt was waiting in the attic.

"I just don't understand. Why does Sonic and the others don't have to stay in closets while we do!" the small do said in frustration.

"It's for our own good."

"For what?"

"Well." she said, "you know Chris' parents don't like dogs."

"Only Chris and Chuck know about us, Sky."

"So, Bolt?"

A growl started rumbling from his throat. "Because I feel like a…"

From downstairs, Cream was helping Ella baking something until she heard barking come from upstairs. Ella also heard it too.

"What is that? Is that a dog?"

Cream smiled nervously and said, "I got a bad cough. See? *cough cough* I'll be right back."

She ran to the attic and opened the door which stopped the bark-a-lot Bolt barking. They both nuzzled up to their young mistress.

"I haven't been gone that long, guys. Listen, I need you to stop barking or else they might take you to the pound. Understand?"

They both nodded their heads in response. She gave them both one last hug and closed the door. Sky turned furiously to Bolt and said, "Nice one, Bolthead."

"It's not my fault that she can't understand my barking."

Sky turned towards the window and sighed, "Yeah, I wished someone or something can make them understand us." She let out another sigh.

Bolt sat next to her and said, "Me too"

See the next chapter for the new dogs, man.

Sonic: You really needed to tell them that?

Ryan: Yeah, they're not idiots.

Oh, hush you two


	2. Where Did They Come From?

Chapter Two: Where Did They Come From?

It was a calm, quite night until a blazing comet came crashing down in the woods somewhere. But this was no comet, it was a small spaceship. The door opened up and four dogs came out of the spaceship. A blue husky, a Dalmatian puppy with two tails, a various red colored Shetland Sheepdog mix( He's part Sheltie, part German Short-Haired pointer, and part Jack Russell terrier.), and a pink Siberian husky. They all had necklaces on them that had a lavender rock on each of them. The blue one barked to them and lead them all until they came to a road. The Dalmatian ran out into the middle and started sniffing it and yipped at them. All of the suddenly, a pair of headlights from a car came driving down the road towards the puppy. He was too scared to move so he started yipping at it.

The red mutt jumped up an stood over the young puppy a put his head forward. As soon as the car hit them, the driver stopped and climbed out of the car. The driver turned out to be Chuck Thorndyke. The two huskies hid in some bushes when he got out.

"Hello?" he called as he looked underneath the car. "Did I hit someone?"

The puppy came out from underneath the car and started yipping at him.

Chuck smiled and picked him up. "Hey, there, little guy! Where did you come from?"

The puppy leaned closer to his face and started licking him.

"Hey! Stop that!"

Immediately, the puppy stopped licking him and twisted his tails together so that it looked like he had only one tail.

"Do you have a home?" He looked around, but saw no one around.

"How about you come home with me? I got some friends you'll really like."

The puppy's sky blue eyes brightened like he was saying, _"I love meeting new people! Take me! Take me!"_

"Alright."

He carried the puppy with him in the car and drove off with the puppy sticking his head out of the window.

The two huskies walked over to the mutt that was laying flat on the road. The pink husky barked out a smart remark about him and the mutt let out a big groan. The husky paid them no mind and stared at the city that lead this road to. His lips curled up and let out a growl.

Ryan: A person lets you in your car after you hit him. That will never happen to me.

Well, it's your fault for letting him go out in the street like that.

Ryan: Shut up, man.

You shut your doggy lips up and let these people read the next chapter.


	3. Tails' New Best Friend

Chapter Three: Tails' New Best Friend

Sonic was already back from his run and regrouped with his team when they heard a honk come from outside. Chuck came out of his car and came inside with a bag.

"What's in the bag, grandpa?" Chris asked.

"You'll see, but I have to show you in the attic."

Everybody went to the attic, anxious to see what the surprise is( except for Ella and Mr. Tanaka). Before they could see what it is, Chuck locked Sky and Bolt in the closet. When he opened the bag up, the puppy shot its head up and everybody was surprised. The puppy crawled out and went to go greet Cream first. He jumped in her lap and started giving her kisses.

"Hee hee! That tickles."

The puppy ran over to Chris next and started chewing his shoelace.

"He's adorable, grandpa. Where did you find him?"

"I found him underneath my car. I hit the poor little guy, but when he came out, he looked absolutely fine. No dents. No marks."

The puppy ran over to Sonic who didn't really care.

"Something wrong, Sonic?" Chris asked.

"No, it's just that I'm not really a dog person like the rest of you."

The puppy cocked his head like, _"Aren't you gonna pet me or something?"_ He ran over to Amy and jumped on her lap. She patted him and said, "Sonic, you have no taste in dogs. They're loving creatures."

"Not to me."

She mumbled something under her breath and let him go to Tails. He froze like a statue when he saw the two tails on Tails. He unwrapped his two tails which everybody was surprised. He jumped in Tails' lap and pulled on one of Tails' tails.

"He looks just like you, buddy." Sonic said.

The puppy nodded. _"I DO look like you. Don't cha think?"_

Tails stroked his black ears and said, "I have to admit that he does, but do you think that Sky and Bolt will get along with him?"

"Lets find out."

Sonic opened the closet door and let them both out. Sky hesitated for a while like she was saying, _"Should I come out? Should I come out?"_

As soon as she saw the puppy, she raced over to it and said, "A puppy! It's a cute Dalmatian puppy, Bolt! My name's Sky and that's Bolt. What's your's?"

"Dalm."

"That's a weird name for you. Why ya named that?" Bolt asked.

"Before I didn't have any spots, I was just a white Dalmatian and I hated the name, Domino."

"It still sounds weird."

Sky nudged him and said, "Be nice, Bolt. I like it." Dalm smiled at that remark.

"I think they get along." Chris said.

"And I think I wanna keep him." Tails said.

Everybody was shocked to hear that.

"You actually want to keep him?" Amy asked.

"Of course. I have to admit that he has two tails."

Dalm snuggled up closer to him. He had found the perfect forever owner.

Everybody repeat after me: AAAWWWWWWW!


	4. Where Could He Be?

Sup, everybody! Sorry, it took so long. I was grounded. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Four: Where Could He Be?

Tails woke up one morning on the couch and turned over to see if his puppy was there, but he wasn't. He looked all over the room, but no puppy. 

"Sky!" he called.

She shot her head up and came over to him.

"My puppy's missing." 

She sniffed all over the place then pointed downstairs.

"Oh, no!" he thought to himself, "Did he go downstairs? I think Sonic forgot to close the door last night."

He ran downstairs and bumped into Amy.

"Tails, what's wrong? Where the puppy?"

"He's gone!"

"What?"

"He escaped last night and I don't know where he is."

"I'll help you find him."

They came into the kitchen where Ella was making breakfast.

"Ah, I see that you're already awake." she said.

Something caught Tails' eyes behind Ella. Dalm! He was having a good old time snacking on a piece of bread.

"DON'T!" Tails shouted.

Both Dalm and Ella stopped in their tracks. She gave a quizzical look at him.

"Um, I don't know what time I woke up at."

Ella shrugged and said, "You're acting strange today."

Dalm's eyes widened when he saw a plateful of bacon. He climbed his way over there. As Ella was about to turn around, Amy shouted, "No, puppy!" Again, she looked at them.

"Um, I asked Tails a question. What is a baby dog called?""A puppy."

Dalm had made it over to his "prize" and started eating some of the bacon.

"A puppy? Is there a puppy in here?" Ella asked.

"No." Tails answered quickly.

"Cause you know Mr. Thorndike's rule. No dogs in the mansion."

As she said that, she was holding out a spoon near Dalm for him to lick( which he did) and walked away. She took a taste of it and said, "Needs more sugar."

Tails quickly grabbed the puppy and put him in the attic.

Dalm looked at Sky and Bolt. "Why can't we roam around the house?"

Sky sighed, "Some people just don't like dogs."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Bolt said as he was scratching his ear.

"Bolt! Don't tell him that. We'll get out of here. You'll see."

Dalm turned to her and said, "You know what, Sky. I'll try to help you talk to them."

She smiled at him, then turned her head to the window.


	5. The Fight

Chapter Five: The Fight

Sonic was out again on his usual run time in the woods. He was running along until he heard a bark behind him. He turned around to find the blue husky sitting behind him. Both green emerald eyes met each other in the eye.

Sonic cocked his head and said, "Where did you come from?"

The dog sniffed the air for a while, then he held his head back and let out a weird noise.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!"

He turned to the cobalt blue hedgehog and began growling as he moved forward to him. Sonic backed up and said, "Easy, boy. Nice, doggie."

All of the suddenly, the growling, pink husky came out of the bushes from his side and then the sheltie came from the other side, growling. Sweat dropped from Sonic's face. He jumped over the blue husky and ran.

"Ha!" he thought to himself, "Those dogs will be far away before they-"

He stopped when he saw the blue husky catching up to him.

"What the-"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

Sonic ran up a tree and went to the highest tree branch. He looked down to see the dogs barking at him.

"Ha! Dogs can't climb trees."

The sheltie backed up and rammed the tree down with his head. Sonic quickly jumped off and jumped onto the next tree which the red dog kept ramming the trees down whichever Sonic jumped on. As he thought that he could just jump off of one tree to the other, the pink husky karate kicked him in the face which he went flying in the air. He landed in another tree branch which was lower to the ground. The blue husky came creeping up on him with his teeth showing at him. Sonic saw that the husky was stepping on a tree see saw.

"You know what, dog?" he called. The husky stopped.

"This is where we drop off the dogs." As soon as he jumped down, the husky noticed the see saw. His ears flattened down and his iris grew to microscope. Sonic landed on the other end and that dog went flying in the air. The other two dogs watched him go flying high then looked at Sonic.

"Anybody else?"

They both whined a little bit and then took off in the direction that the other husky went.

"Looks like they've been barking up the wrong tree." he said to himself. And with that, he took off running home.

Sky, Bolt, and Dalm were sleeping in the attic together, when they heard a zipping sound from outside. All three went to the window and started barking. Cream went upstairs and said, "Guys, be quiet. We don't want Ella and Mr. Tanaka hearing you." 

They all quiet down and lowered their heads. She petted all of them and said, "I don't blame you, but we'll figure something out soon." When she went downstairs, Sky said, "Yeah, I hope so too."

"It's gonna be okay. You got me. As soon as my friends get here, we'll be free."

"Friends? You mean there are other dogs out there?"

"Yeah."

She wagged her tail and said, "Oh! I love to hear about them!"

"Well…"


	6. New Friends

Chapter Six: New Friends

That night, the three dogs were traveling along with each other. The pink husky noticed that the other husky was upset.

"Something wrong, Ryan?" she asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Maya."

The red mutt joined in the conversation. "He's probably upset because there's some faster than him."

"Jackie! He was at the same speed at Ryan. Right?"

"Right. But I'll get that guinea rat pig the next time. Even if I have to beat the lights out of him."

Jackie smiled. "Some violence there, Ry."

Ryan looked at him and climbed up a tree. The other two followed behind him.

"We'll sleep here tonight. Then find Dalm tomorrow." They both nodded and went to sleep.

The next day…

Maya woke up when she heard talking come from outside. She looked outside and saw Amy and Cream talking to each other. Ryan and Jackie woke up too.

"Intruders!" Ryan barked.

"Now, you listen here! These are girls. Not that thing yesterday. I want you both to be friendly towards them. If you lay a tooth on them I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of you! You understand?" They both nodded their heads.

"Come down when I flick my right ear twice. Got that?" They nodded their heads again.

As soon as Amy and Cream came close enough to them, she jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of them which startled both of them. Maya wagged her tail and smiled by letting her tongue stick out of her mouth. 

"Ruff! Ruff!" she barked. Her bark sound lighter than Ryan's.

"Amy, look. It's another dog and it look's just like you!"

The pink dog jumped up on Amy and started licking every inch of her face.

Amy giggled and said, "You're right and it seems like she likes me. Down, girl."

Maya obeyed her and sat down. Chris, Sonic, and Tails came outside to see what all of the commotion was. Maya looked over and ran over to sniff all of them.

"Another one?" Chris asked.

"Yep, and she looks like me." Amy said.

"Oh, no. Not you." Sonic said looking at Maya.

Instead of growling at him in the fight, she jumped up and licked his face. He pushed her off and complained how gross dogs are. When Maya flickered her ear twice, Jackie and Ryan jumped down from the tree. 

"More dogs? Where did they come from.?" Cream said.

"This one looks like Knuckles and that one looks like you, Sonic." Chris said as he patted Jackie on the head.

"Not you again!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Just pet him. He might like you."

"Fine." As he was about to place his hand on Ryan's head, Ryan narrowed his eyes and growled. Sonic backed up.

"I don't think this dog likes me." he thought to himself.


	7. A Ruff Day

Chapter Seven: A Ruff Day

When they snuck the dogs in the attic, the other dogs came to greet them. Dalm recognized them right away.

"Guys! You came for me!" he exclaimed.

He came charging over to the blue husky and jumped up on him. Sky came up to him and said, "You must be Ryan and the gang. Dalm told me so much about you."

Ryan turned to Dalm and said, "You told them about us? Bad boy!"

Dalm whined and lowered his head down, "Sorry. I was so excited to be here."

"Whatever."

Bolt came up to Jackie and said, " So you're the tough head named Jackie?"

"Yep."

"Well, listen here, tough guy. I'm also known to be tough as you. So, I'd say you'd better watch your back cause I'll be chewing on it."

"Bolt, be nice!" Sky scolded him.

"Whatever."

The next day…

It was 5:30 in the morning and Amy suggested to Sonic that he should walk the dogs, but he refused. But Amy forced him by showing her Piko-Piko hammer to him. He put the collars on them, but he had a rough time with Ryan because he didn't like him and the collar. After forcing it on him, he took them all outside. Ryan turned to the others and wiggled his eyebrow. Jackie winked, Maya and Dalm nodded their heads, and Sky and Bolt flickered their ears. As soon as they were a couple of feet away from the mansion, Ryan and the others took off running and dragging Sonic on the ground..

"Stop it! All of you! Heal! Sit! STOP!" Sonic shouted.

"You heard the rat." Ryan said.

When they all stopped, Sonic went flying in the air and hit a tree and fell down unconscious. It was 6:28 when woke up and saw the blue husky sitting in front of him. 

"Did you go?" Sonic asked. Ryan shook his head.

"Then go already!"

Ryan flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes. He came up to Sonic, turned to his backside, and lifted his leg up…


	8. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Sorry, if the last chapter was short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Sonic characters! Only the Ryan characters. The Sonic team rightfully belongs to Sega.**

Chapter Eight: Why Can't We Be Friends?

That night…

Cream was helping Ella wash the dishes after dinner when they heard a howl.

"AAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Is that a dog I hear?" Ella asked.

"No, it's just a coyote."

"AAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sounds more like a dog."

"That's someone else's dog."

In the attic, everybody else heard a dog howling.

Amy looked at Sonic who was sitting on the chair and said, "Sonic' I can't take his howling anymore! Can you please let him in?"

"NO! After what he did to me, I'm not letting that monster in!"

"He didn't mean to." Chris said.

"The way I saw it in his eyes, he did it on purpose!"

"Just tell him to be quiet." Chris begged.

"Fine."

Sonic opened the window and shouted to Ryan, "Will you shut your big mouth!"

After he closed the window, Ryan howled again and even louder.

"Sonic," Chuck informed him, "Tanaka is out there and if he sees him, then we're all gonna be in big trouble."

"I'll let him." Amy said. She opened the window and said, "Come on in, boy! You learned your lesson."

He smiled and jumped through the high window. He jumped on the chair Sonic was in.

"Hey, get out!" As he walked over to him, Ryan bared his teeth and growled.

"Sonic," Amy said, "You leave this poor dog alone!" She placed her hand on his snout and said, Sonic's being a big meanie to you. Is he?"

He whined like he was saying, _"Yes, he is."_

"Hey, Sonic. I just found that these dogs have names on their rocks. And my dog's name is Dalm. I wonder why." Tails said. Dalm whined at that.

Amy looked at her dog's rock and said, "My is named Maya. Such a pretty name for a pretty dog." Maya licked her. _"Yes, I am pretty."_

Chris looked at Jackie's rock. "His name is Jackie." Jackie barked._ "That's my name!"_

_Sonic was about to look at his dog when the dog growled at him. Amy pushed Sonic out of the way and said, "His name is Ryan."_


	9. One Strange Night

Wacka Flocka Crackin Flame!

Chapter Nine: One Strange Night

Sonic was lying on the railing of the porch looking at his dog who was sitting in the far corner looking back at him.

Finally, Sonic said, "Listen, here. I think we out on the wrong start here." Ryan nodded his head. "I mean, it's not that I don't like dogs it's just…" Before he knew it, Ryan came up to him and sat down. "It's just that I'd never had one in my life. I figured it would be hard, complicated, and confusing. But now that you're here…sitting calmly next to me, I figure that it wouldn't be so tough. You are a purebred, right?"

"Ruff!"

"Then you must be a…husky?"

Ryan smiled and wiggled his butt.

"You do realize that you have a tail? It's suppose to wag back and forth."

Ryan flattened his ears down and whined.

"Anyways, I'll make your life comfortable if you make mine comfortable. Okay?"

"Ruff!"

"Good boy." As he was about to pet him, Ryan's eyes narrowed and he backed up to the corner.

"Hmm, we might need some more time."

Somewhere in the woods…

The place where Ryan's spaceship crashed had a thick, circle device in his ship which the red light started blinking and barking.

At the mansion, Ryan and Sonic were both sleeping until Ryan's ears shot up to the barking noise. He rose up and jumped off the porch to go to his spaceship. Sonic happened to wake up too and saw the dog disappearing in the woods.

"Not on my watch." he thought to himself. He jumped off and followed Ryan. As he was halfway in the woods, he saw Ryan walking up a hill with the device in his mouth. Ryan dropped the device on the top of the hill and pulled out what looked like the 6th Chaos emerald, but was in the shape of a pentagon. He placed in the center and the device shot up a light beam in the sky. Sonic came up to him and said, "Ryan?"

As he turned around, his back foot stepped on the device which created a bright light to spread around.

Ryan: What? That's it! You're not gonna tell them the fun part?

I want it to be a good one, guys.

Sonic: I know what happens next. Ryan-

Me and Ryan: Sonic!

Sonic: What?

Let it be a surprise.

Ryan: Yeah, it will ruin the fun of it.

Sonic: Okay, have it you're way.

See ya in the next chapter!


	10. Talking Dogs!

Chapter Ten: Talking Dogs!

The next morning…

Sonic woke up finding himself on the porch after last night. He rubbed his forehead and saw Ryan still fast asleep in the corner.

"Man, I thought he went in the woods. Must have been a strange dream."

"And you thought it was a dream." someone said.

Sonic shot his head up and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

By this time, Ryan had woken up and cocked his head at him.

"Come here, boy." Obediently, he came over to Sonic and jumped up on the railing with him. Sonic placed his hand around Ryan's neck and said, "Sorry to wake you up, but did you hear something?"

Ryan turned his head and said, "No, why? Did you?"

"Did you just talk?"

"Huh? What?"

Sonic moved away from him slowly.

"Wait. You can understand me!" Ryan asked as he too backed up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. They screamed so loud that other dogs started barking, a car alarm was set off, and birds in nearby trees flew away as far as they could.

Sonic jumped off the porch and said, "Okay, this is not happening. This is not happening. I am not hearing any voices right now."

Ryan jumped off and caught up to him.

"Blue guy! Stop!"

"Bad dog. Stop talking!"

"I can't because I'm freaking out too. And plus, I don't even know your name."

"It's Sonic."

"Hmm, Sonic. I like it."

After they calm down a little bit, they both walked through the park.

"So, you could talk all of this time?" Sonic asked.

"No. Back at my place, all humans could understand me. I wonder why this world couldn't."

"You're from a different planet?""Indeed. It's quite different from yours. Anyway, what are you? Are you a guinea rat pig?"

"What! No."

"Oh, then what are you? Some kind of porcupine?"

"I'm a hedgehog."

"I was close though. So, what are we waiting for? Aren't ya gonna go?"

"Go where?"

"Go to the two white dogs that walk you."

Sonic stopped. "I walk them."

Ryan looked at him and said, "That's all I need to hear."

"What sick, twisted world did you come from?"

"Excuse me?""Nothing."

"Wait!"

"Yes?""Can the other dogs talk too?"Ryan smiled nervously.

When Sonic was walking the dogs, they were blabbering their mouths off to each other


	11. Should I Tell Them?

Who wants a cookie! I know you're out there somewhere! Come on out!

Chapter Eleven: Should I Tell Them?

Sonic looked outside the attic door and locked it up with all of the dogs inside with him. Everybody else was confused as Sonic.

"What?" Dalm asked.

"He can understand us?" Bolt asked.

"Can you understand us?" Jackie asked Sonic. Sonic nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sonic nodded again.

"Can I have a cookie? No. wait! Ten cookies! No, wait! Twenty! I want twenty cookies!" he said as he jumped up and down.

"Give up on the cookies, Jack. You burn off a lot of energy already." Maya teased him.

"Um, I so nervous that I forgot that I was gonna say." Sky said.

Ryan cleared his throat and said, "Listen up, everybody! I know you're excited that Sonic can understand us, but it was all a mishap last night. The Gypsy Emerald unleashed its power when I stepped on it and now the device controls the emerald's power. So, that means we all need to careful around others."

"What do you mean the 'others'?" Sonic asked.

"Everybody else can…understand us."

Sonic looked like he wanted to faint because now everybody else can understand them.

"I can't believe it. My very own dog and the others are talking and everybody else can hear their voices. "What do I look like? Dr. Dolittle?"

"No, but you can't keep this to yourself, Sonic. You need to tell the others."

Everybody else nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell them."

As he opened the door and stepped on the squeaky ball, Sky sat up and said, "Ball?"

She saw the ball and charged right at it, knocking Sonic off of his feet. The ball bounced downstairs and she followed right after it.

All of the dogs came out of the attic and looked down the stairs with Sonic.

"She can't resist one ball. Not even one squeak." Bolt said. They heard a crash downstairs and Ella scream.

"Are we gonna panic?" Jackie asked.

"No." Ryan said. As Mr. Tanaka walked by the stairs, he looked up and gasped when he saw the dogs.

"Can we panic now?" Jackie asked again.

Sweat dropped from everybody's forehead.

What will happen to Ryan and his team? Will they stay or go? Find out in the next chapter, folks!


	12. The Decision

Chapter Twelve: The Decision

Everybody was in the living room, even the dogs who were sitting down with their heads low. Tanaka had already called Chris' parents to come over and they arrived right away.

"You just had to give it away. Didn't ya, Sky?" Bolt whispered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Bolt, it isn't her fault." Maya whispered.

"Whatever."

"Just shut up and listen to what they're saying." Ryan commanded them and they did.

"Where did all of these dogs come from?" Chris' mom asked.

"I…um…" Chris stuttered, but Cream spoke up.

"It's my fault. I had Sky and Bolt here first and kept them in the attic for a while."

"And part of it is my fault too. I found Dalm under my car and decided to take the little guy home." Chuck said.

"And the last part is mine. I fought with Ryan, Jackie, and Maya in the woods which I think they caught my scent." Sonic said.

"Plus, they haven't done anything wrong too." Chris said.

"Chris," his father said, "you how we feel about dogs in the mansion."

"But you might like them." Amy said.

Sonic turned to Ryan and turned back to them. "And they can also talk."

"What!" everybody said. Even the dogs shot their heads up.

"Sonic, you know dogs can't talk." Tails informed him.

"I'll prove it then." Sonic waved his hand at Ryan and the dog came up to him.

"Speak, Ryan." Ryan hesitated and looked at him.

"Say something." Still nothing.

"Sonic, for the last time, dogs can't talk." Tails said again.

Ryan stood up on his two feet like a human and said, "I can talk." Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, I can also stand on two feet and have fingers too."

Everybody was speechless. Ella fainted in her chair.

"Yeah, that happens too." Jackie said.

Ryan was a few inches taller than Sonic, but not as tall as the humans.

Sky gave her pleasing look at Chris' parents and said, "So, what's the decision?"

"Mom. Dad. Please?" Chris begged. They looked at the dogs who were giving their sad, puppy eyes, wagging their tails(except for Ryan), and whining softly.

"Well, they don't seem that bad. So, okay." his dad said. All of the dogs sat up and started cheering. They were finally here to stay.


	13. The Woofer

Chapter Thirteen: The Woofer

Sonic was about to fall asleep when a cold nose touched him. He jumped in the air and looked at the intruder who was Jackie.

"What is it, Jack?"

"It's just that Ryan and his pals have owners except for me. I'm just gonna be a lonely mutt for the rest of my life."

"You know, I have a buddy of mine who would love you."

Jackie's tail wagged hard and asked, "Who?"

"Knuckles. He's a red echidna who guards Master Emerald all by himself. Are you a good guard dog?"

"I used to be one, but I am a good guard dog."

"But right now, he's somewhere searching for it and the Chaos Emeralds. Think you can find him?""I can and I will! After all, I am part pointer." His tail was wagging so hard that it cut of half of a flower pot off.

"Hey, calm down with the tail."

"Sorry, I'm also am part Jack Russell terrier."

Sonic held out a Chaos Emerald so that Jackie could sniff it. Jackie caught the scent and dashed off in the distance.

Ryan gathered the dogs on a hill when Sonic approached them.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Telling my team how did we'd started talking all because of my Woofer."

"Woofer?"

"Yes, it's still in the spaceship in the woods."

"So, you say you dogs are from space/ You're definitely twisted dogs. I want some proof that this is true you came from space."

In the woods…

Sonic saw the crashed spaceship and said, "That's enough proof."

"You can fly?" Sky asked.

"He sure can crash." Bolt inserted.

"There was a high wind power two nights ago." Dalm said.

Sonic looked inside and grabbed the Woofer.

"Is this it?"Ryan's ears perked up. "That's it!" He grabbed it and his smile disappeared.

"It's split in half. Now, how am I ever fix it?""Ahem." Dalm said.

"Right. Sorry, buddy."

"He can build and fix stuff too like Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he's a little smartie. So, lets do it."


	14. The Message

Chapter Fourteen: The Message

That night, Sonic and Ryan were waiting for Tails and Dalm fixing the Woofer. When Tails finished hooking the last wire to the other one and said, "Finished!"

Sonic and Ryan came over to them and saw that the Woofer was fixed, but some of the wires were hanging out.

"Think it's gonna work?" Sonic asked.

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot." Tails replied.

All of the suddenly, the red light in the middle began glowing red.

A voice said out of it, "58-03! 58-03! Repeat. 58-03!"

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"It's our code number whenever we're gone." Dalm explained.

"58-03, are you there!" it repeated.

Ryan shot up and came over to it. "Oh, that's my number. 58-03 here."

"Important message! Important message! Blackhole the Greater Dane coming! Repeat! Blackhole the Greater Dane coming!"

"Oh, no! Not him! When?"

Nothing replied back to them.

"WHEN!" they all shouted.

When Chris opened the door and startled all of them, Ryan's hand slid the Woofer off the table and broke when it hit the floor.

"Nuts!" Ryan whispered.

"Oops! Sorry, guys. Were you working on something?" Chris asked.

"No, it's okay." Ryan said.

"Well, I just wanted you to meet a new friend."

"What new friend?"

Chris opened the door and sitting right next to him was a tall, slim dog. It was tan with a black on his muzzle, half of his floppy ears, and the tip of his tail. He look very much like a Great Dane, but he was shorter and looked slim too. And also had brown-golden eyes.

"Meet Slick. Slick, this is Sonic, Tails, Ryan, and Dalm."

"Um, hi there! As you know, my name is Slick. Slick the Great hound."

"The Great hound? Never heard of that breed in my whole life." Ryan said.

"Well," Chris said, "Uncle Sam said that he's a Great Dane/ Greyhound mix, but he decided to call him a Great hound."

"Sam gave him to you?" Dalm asked.

"Yeah, after he heard out you guys, he felt that I was left out and gave Slick to me."

"That was nice of him." Tails said.

"Yeah, but I may have some problem with riding in the car." Slick said.

"Like what?" Ryan asked.

"I get carsick a lot often. That's one reason why Sam gave me up, but he still loves me, bro."

That night…

Ryan wandering in the backyard when Sonic came outside.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Ryan mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong?""When he comes down here…oh, boy!"

"Who?""Blackhole the Greater Dane. That's who! If he finds out that these dogs and the others aren't organized, he will not be a happy dog and give the system."

"What system?"Ryan took a deep breath. "The Training Recall System."

"What's that?""It's when all dogs on this planet are taken away from their owners and are transported into Blackhole's spaceship and are retrained to have control over humans." He turned his back to Sonic and saw Cream playing with her dogs. "When Chuck took Dalm away, I couldn't send the signal to him until I found him. After we found him, I took the Gypsy Emerald in the woods to send the signal, but you startled me and the signal went out, making everybody understanding us. Now he's coming here because he thinks I aborted the mission."

"So he's gonna take you away?""Affirmative. Unless we treat him with proper respect when he comes, we won't have to come."

"How?"

"We'll do it first thing in the morning."

As they were heading back to the mansion, Sonic said, "Ryan?"He stopped. "Yeah?""About the rock around your neck. What's it for?"

"It's a meaning. Each of us has it. Dalm's means 'pure heart and bright.' Jackie's means 'friendly, hyper, and loyal.' Maya's means 'kindness and tenderhearted.' And mine means 'home.'"

"Home? What does that mean?""It means that whenever I'm close to someone who I love, I belong to them. But right now, it's just not happening." He jumped on the porch and laid down. Sonic Joined him and slept on the railing. He was about to fall asleep when Ryan spun around in a circle three times and then fell back down

"Ryan?""Yeah?""Why do dogs spin around in a circle before they fall asleep."

"To prevent us from having bad dreams."

"Hmm." Sonic got up and spun around in three circle and then fell asleep. As he closed his eyes, he heard a chuckle noise come from the corner. He sat up and looked at Ryan.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Ryan laughed as he sat up.

Pretty soon, a smile came on Sonic's face and started laughing too.

You know what? The dog-spinning-in-circle thing worked for me. I had the best dream about granting my wishes. You should try it, but it only works sometimes. If it doesn't, **DON'T BLAME ME!**


	15. Practicing For Blackhole's Arrival

Chapter Fifteen: Practicing For Blackhole's Arrival

Ryan had gathered Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris, and the dogs. Ryan stood in front of them and was about to say something when a flash of red ran past him and went next to Maya. It was Jackie.

"So, what did I miss?""I thought you went to go find Knuckles." Maya informed him.

"I did, but I wanted to come back and tell you."

Ryan cleared his voice and said, "Now, all of you are probably wondering what we're doing here. Well, it's important." All of the suddenly, a loud farting noise interrupted him. Ryan looked at Slick. "Real nice, Slick."

"Sorry. Obnoxious gas." he said solemnly.

"Anyhow, Blackhole will be expecting great experiences from humans and dogs. We need to be respectful to him and show our manners too." He looked at Slick and Bolt when he said that. "Now, before he comes, we need to do some practice. When he comes, we first, bow down to instantly when he walks by. For practice, I'll pretend that I'm him." Ryan walked to the end of the line and began walking forward in front of them while they bowed down.

"Hello, everyone. It is so nice to see the humans and dogs are bowing down to. Excellent." Ryan said in a fake deep voice. He looked back and said to himself, "I think this is gonna be perfect."

"Now," he said in his regular voice, "to do better, I think a well dog dinner would do good for him.'

The dogs sat at the table that was fancy-like. Ryan sat at the end and said in his fake, deep voice, "This has been an excellent surprise for me and I'm very pleased."

"We do our best to impress you, sir." Dalm said respectfully.

"Yes, we are very pleased to have you here." Sky added.

As Slick started lapping his water loudly, Ryan said, "Ahem! And where are you're manners?"

Slick sat up and said, "Sorry, your Majesty."

Ryan smiled and said to himself, "This is going to be a slam dunk!"

Sonic and the others came out with dog food on silver platers.

"My, my, my! The humans are even better than I'd imagine." Ryan said.

As Cream was putting a napkin around the dogs' necks, Sky giggled, "This feels very wonderful."

Jackie wagged his tail lightly when Tails placed down wet dog food on his plate. " Now this is should be the way when dogs get their food."

"Amazing! I am well pleased to see the humans act towards the dogs." Ryan said.

"You should come here everyday." Bolt said.

All of the suddenly, Ella opened the door and was surprised.

"Uh, oh." Jackie whispered.

That night…

Slick was sleeping on the floor when he heard footsteps walk pass him. He woke up and walked outside to see Bolt sitting there and looking at the moon.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Go away, Slick."

"I just wanted to see how are you."

"I'm fine."

"Something wrong?""No.""Come on. I'm your buddy, right? And we tell each other our feelings."

Bolt sighed. "I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"Butterflies in your stomach? Ah, you'll get over that."

"No, I'm nervous about leaving Cream forever."

"Come on, man. That will never happened. I mean, look up there. Millions of dogs are left by their owner like…a little Great hound puppy who wanted a owner so badly, but none of them chose him. All alone until Sam rescue him before he was taken into the pound."

"And that puppy was you?""Yes."

"Well, good night, Slick."

As Bolt turned around and was about to walk away, Slick spotted something and said, "Wait! What is that!" He grabbed Bolt by his butt and dragged him back. Bolt turned around and saw what Slick was pointing at. Bolt looked at him backside and looked at the small, light grey spot on him.

"It's a birthmark. Haven't you seen one?"

"I have one too. See?" He showed his backside to him. Bolt backed up and said, "Watch it, Slick! That thing might go off."

"Just look." Sure enough, there was a small, light brown spot on him too.

Slick turned back to Bolt and said, "We both have the exact same birthmark. We must been separated at birth. I have a brother!""Don't say that word!""I have a brother! Oh, come here!"

As he hugged him, Bolt flipped him in the air and Slick landed on his back.

"Okay, brother doesn't like hugs."

"We look nothing alike. Now get that in your head." Bolt walked away from him.

Slick sat up and said, "Night, bro."


	16. Deep Trouble

Chapter Sixteen: Deep Trouble

It was a clear noon time when Ella was starting lunch. She was having a hard time walking in the kitchen because Ryan was lying in the middle of the floor. 

"Tanaka!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Come get Ryan out of the kitchen and place him outside."

He picked Ryan up and placed him outside. Ryan looked up at him and said, "What?""Nothing." He patted Ryan on the head and then went back inside.

Amy walked over to him and said, "Are you nervous?""Pretty much."

She rolled him over and started scratching his belly. "There's nothing to worry about. You're a good doggy! You're a good doggy!" She left him to rejoin with Maya.

Ryan sat up with is tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Yowsa, man!" He then collapsed down on the ground and fell asleep…unknowing that something was watching him in the bushes. In those bushes were Eggman's three robots. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun.

"There he is. The blue dog." Bocoe said.

"I thought he'd be bigger than that." Decoe said.

"Who cares what he looks like! Let just get this over with!" Bokkun complained.

Bocoe and Decoe came out of the bushes and Bocoe called, "Here, doggy!" 

Ryan sat up and saw him waving a bone in the air.

"Who are those guys?" Ryan said to himself. He sat up and came up to them, unaware that Bokkun was flying over him with a muzzle. As he came close enough to the bone, Bokkun jumped on him and put the muzzle on him. Ryan was about to run, when the two robots grabbed him.

"Foolish dog! You were too stupid enough to fall for that." Decoe said.

Bocoe held up a remote with a big, red button on it. "That muzzle you have on you is a bomb. Once it countdowns to 0, it will be all over you."

As he was about to press the button, someone shouted out, "HEY!"All eyes turned to the person which it was Sonic and he did not look happy at all. 

"Yikes! It's that pesky blue hedgehog." Decoe quivered.

Bocoe pressed the button and a timer popped out that said 3 minutes on it and started counting down. Sonic did his Homing Attack and knocked the lights out of Bocoe and Decoe. Bokkun jumped on Ryan's back and kicked him on his side. Ryan immediately reacted to the kick and ran off.

"YYYEEEE-HHHAAAAAA!" Bokkun shouted. Sonic growled and ran after the runaway dog.

The other dogs saw Ryan took off and ran after him as well.

Bokkun saw Sonic catching up and shouted, "Ha! Ha! You can't catch me! And you got only two minutes until your doggie blows up!""NO!"

He grabbed Ryan's ears and pulled them in the direction he wanted to go in. Sonic was about to grabbed Ryan when Bokkun threw a TV bomb at him. 

"Ha! Ha! So long, Sonic!" he shouted. He stopped Ryan when Jackie and Slick stood right in his path. He turned around and saw Dalm, Maya, Sky, and Bolt charging right behind him. He made him turn right and the dogs followed him. Bokkun led Ryan back to the mansion and said to the downed robots, "Close the door when the dogs go in." As he ran in the shed and the other dogs went in, Bokkun let go of Ryan and flew out the door which it locked all of them in. 

Ryan muffled, "Mwet is muffle woff of mwe!" They all tried to pull it off, but it refused to.

"And there's only twenty seconds left!" Dalm exclaimed. 

As Slick was pulling hard on the muzzle, he fell backwards and hit the laughing gas bottle which it went off and flew around the room. It happened to hit the muzzle off of Ryan and the muzzle bomb flew out the open window and the laughing gas bottle shut the window. Bokkun saw Sonic running back and shouted, "You're doggie's in the shed, but it's too late! Hahahaha!" He was unexpected that the muzzle was coming straight to him and fell in his hands.

"Huh?" 

…3...2...1! BBBOOOOOOMMMM!

The muzzle exploded and Bokkun went flying backwards in the air. Chris and the others came over to him.

"What happened, Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. Just ran into some trouble." They all heard barking come from the shed and the dogs heads jumping up and down.

Sonic went to go open the door and coughed when the gas escaped from the shed and a bunch of laughing dogs came out of the shed. They wandered wearingly to the two robots and bit them. Bocoe and Decoe screamed loudly that the rest of them came outside. They left them alone and went underneath the table, laughing their heads off. As Ryan peeked his head out, a lemon pie with cream on it fell on Ryan's head. He shook the pie of and ducked back under.

All of the sudden, a big, deep barked stopped everybody in their tracks. The dogs peered their heads out and looked to see a black Great Dane. Bocoe and Decoe got up and ran away.

"That must be him." Sonic thought to himself.

The Great Dane looked around and said, "Bow."

Chris looked at the others and said, "Ella? Mr. Tanaka? Grandpa? Bow down." They gave him a questioned look.

Then a black Chinese Crested dog came from behind Blackhole and made a weird humming noise.

"All hail to the mighty Blackhole!" he directed.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"That is not dog!" Slick replied.

"That's a rat wearing a wig!" Bolt said and they all laughed.

The black, small dog looked at them and said, "Hey! I oughta beat you with one paw behind my back!"

Ryan slowly stepped forth and said, "Your Majesty! It's such a surprise that you finally brought your little hiney down here. But the guinea rat pig already took the piggy bank." All the dogs started laughing again.

"Right back at you, rubber ducky!" Dalm said and they laughed even harder.

"This insolence has got to stop! Haven't you humans and dogs got any respect?" Blackhole said.

Just then, a loud farting noise came from Slick. "That's all the R-E-S-P-E-C-T you can get." 

The dogs started cracking up so hard that they all peed themselves. Ryan was now on his back with his paws covering his eyes, laughing. Sonic covered his eyes to see no more of this foolishness. Blackhole sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes at the bunch of laughing hyenas.

"THAT"S ENOUGH! All of you! Come with me!"


	17. Consequences

Chapter Seventeen: Consequences

Blackhole had gather all of the dogs who were now cured from the gas on a hill. Sonic and Chris were both watching them from the bushes.

Blackhole cleared his throat. "Ryan, I am very disappointed in your foolish behavior.""I know." he said hanging his head low.

"You have failed to send the signal to me and gave me and Rookie a disrespectful attitude."

"I know."

"And these dogs have also fall in your footsteps. I have know choice now, but to give the Training Recall System immediately."

"Wait!" Sonic shouted as he ran up to them.

"You can't take them away from us. Dogs are important to this world. They guide blind people, rescue those in need of help, and love their owner forever. I'd always thought that a dog would be nothing, but trouble and a havoc. But now I don't…" Sonic turned to Ryan, "…until now when I met him." Ryan smiled at him.

"And why on earth is their a hedgehog talking to me?" Blackhole asked.

Ryan's smile turned into a nervous smiled and said, "Well, you see-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Blackhole said curtly.

Ryan turned back to Sonic. "You should go now. Thanks for trying anyway."

As Sonic was about to leave, he turned around to the Great Dane and said, "Just please think about what I said. Okay?" And with that, he zoomed off.

Blackhole turned to Ryan and said, "Love?" Ryan nodded.

What will happen next? Will Ryan and the others stay or will they go? Find out in Life is Ruff! part 2 (Coming soon!)

See ya later, folks!


End file.
